Samus's Rival Episode II: Ghosts of the past
by Deadly Warrior
Summary: *ONE CHAPTER LEFT* Back by not-so-popular demand, is the other part in my SSBM Duology! Summary: Deadly Warrior's arch nemesis's has been resurected and has come and interfered with the ongoing war. NO FLAMES!
1. Mission to Hyrule

Welcome to Episode II of Samus's Rival! This one will focus on the carnage of the war that has erupted, Deadly Warrior, and the newcomer, Spectral Link. Now. Enjoy!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything here, c'ept Deadly Warrior, Zaxton Marac, Spectral Link, Beta, Delta, Omega and Debega. All the rest is either copyrighted to Sega, Nintendo, or Link, King of Rogues.  
  
Deadly, turned his head over slightly to see the warrior and Master Hand.  
  
"Greetings," said the hand "You should all know me....I am Master Hand. And this" Master Hand said as pointed one of his massive fingers at the warrior, "....is Spectral Link"  
  
Everyone greeted Spectral Link and Master Hand. Deadly, though, was too weak to talk.  
  
"S-ssso, take a seat, Spectral Link." hissed Ridley.  
  
SL took a seat.  
  
"Now, on to buis-sssness." said Ridley "Our S-ssspace Pirate army has been cut down to s-ssize. That is why we have brought in, Ma-sssster Hand, and S- ssspectral Link"  
  
"I have decided to let you use my Wire Frame army, so I can finally get back at those wretched Smashers." said Master Hand.  
  
"And I am an excellent fighter." said Spectral Link, grinning slightly to his right corner of his mouth.  
  
"Very good. Since Master Hand can make his Wire Frames appear instantly, with enough energy, we shall attack again in a couple days." said Zaxton.  
  
"Where?" asked Bowser.  
  
"The land of Hyrule. It will teach those bastards not to mess with me." said Spectral Link.  
  
"Good. In two days, we will attack Hyrule. They wont stand a chance! But we will send Deadly Warrior and Spectral Link first to scout ahead and destroy any enemies. Then we will send in the attack." said Zaxton evily.  
  
Just then, the medic spoke up, in a toneless voice, much like Zaxton's ship.  
  
"I am taking my patient, Deadly Warrior, to the implant ward."  
  
"Go ahead." said Ridley  
  
The medic wheeled Deadly Warrior into a door, as he drifted off to sleep... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Master Link stood on the bridge of the Zephyrus, as it hovered above the now under construction Smash HQ. He sighed, and remembered that just a couple days ago, his good friend Vyse, along with his crew, had been killed. ML felt anger burning inside him. But, he sighed, and let it go. ML heard someone behind him. He turned to see Kuno running to him.  
  
"What it is it Kuno?" asked M.L.  
  
"We intercepted a transmission from the Flagship, The Marauder, and they are going to send Deadly Warrior, and someone else named 'Spectral Link' to attack Hyrule." he yelled.  
  
"Damn it! Fine, get the Smashers on board. We are going to Hyrule!"  
  
The Zephyrus landed, and the Smashers began boarding the huge airship. Once again, it took off, and headed south to Hyrule.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deadly Warrior awoke in the medical ward of The Marauder. He was feeling a hell of a lot better, he could even use KI and energy again! Deadly jumped off the stretcher, although it was comfy. His Shenlong Swords and his Broadsword was on a table beside him. He picked 'em up, and walked out into the hall. As he walked around aimlessly, he noticed Spectral Link running up to him.  
  
"Deadly Warrior! You're awake!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes. You are Spectral Link, right?"  
  
"Yes. Anyways, Ridley is sending us to Hyrule to scout ahead and destroy anything so we can launch an assault."  
  
"Alright. Lead me to the ship that'll take us there."  
  
"OK"  
  
SL and Deadly walked through the corridors, and they passed by Ridley, Ganondorf, Zaxton, Mewtwo, Bowser and Master Hand.  
  
"Ah. Deadly Warrior. Glad to see your feeling better." said Zaxton.  
  
"Thanks Zaxton."  
  
"Well, we have to go. See you in a couple hours." said SL.  
  
SL and Deadly walked through another corridor, and found the pod. They got in, and mounted onto the seats. Deadly pressed a button, the pod detached, and it flew down to Hyrule...... 


	2. Return of Azuma and Debega

Disclamer: You know the routine. Blah blah blah.  
  
The small transport pod screamed across the Hylian Skies, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. From inside the pod, Spectral Link and Deadly Warrior were at the controls of it.  
  
"We'll land by the gates to the Market." said SL.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The pod swerved, and headed to the large gates. A couple small parachutes shot out of the smoke trailing engines, and it began floating down peacefully. SL and Deadly opened the door to the pod, and sped out. The pod landed by the gates, as Deadly and SL floated in the air. As they gathered some KI, they looked around the large field.  
  
"So you ever been here?" asked Deadly.  
  
"I was born here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As soon as t hey had enough KI, they sped across the Market and to the castle. As puzzled onlookers stared them down, SL and Deadly stopped.  
  
"Say goodbye." said Deadly, "Darkness Sting!"  
  
Dark energy flew from Deadly's gloved hands and screamed to the market. A small chain of explosions erupted, and the market was in ruins.  
  
"Good. Now come on, we have to get there!" yelled SL.  
  
SL and Deadly flew over the ruined market and to Hyrule Castle. They floated above it, with their arms crossed.  
  
"Last time I tried to destroy this place, I failed miserably. It will be good to destroy it." said SL "Same."  
  
As they lowered themselves to the ground, they attracted the attention of a guard.  
  
"Hey! You are under arrest! Don't move!" he yelled with his spear ready.  
  
Deadly and SL turned around quickly.  
  
"Ill take him out." said SL.  
  
Spectral Link drew one of his Master Swords, and rushed the guard. His swift movement brought an end to the guard's life. SL quickly moved back to Deadly. But, they soon heard something from behind them. The sound of cries of soldiers filled the air.  
  
"For the princess!" yelled one.  
  
"For Hyrule!" yelled another.  
  
As Deadly and SL turned and drew their swords, Deadly noticed something behind him.  
  
"Shit, hit the deck!" he yelled to SL.  
  
They both dropped to the ground at the same time, as two figures flew above them and to the advancing Hylian Army. In a matter of seconds, the army was destroyed, and the two figures stood over their charred remains, with their backs to SL and Deadly. As Deadly and SL got up, the two incredibly strong fighters turned to face SL and Deadly.  
  
"Who are......Debega?! Azuma?! (A/N: Debega and Azuma are in my other fic, Deadly's Journey. May contain spoilers for upcoming chapters of Deadly's Journey.)" yelled Deadly.  
  
"Yes Deadly, it is I." said Debega, cackling with evil delight.  
  
"How did you survive? I killed both of you!"  
  
"Let me explain," interrupted Azuma, "When we were both in the Netherealm, we found a rip in entrance. We overpowered the guards, and escaped."  
  
"Damn you! Well, we 'll make sure you get back in the Netherealm!" yelled Deadly.  
  
A wide grin spread across Debega and Azuma's faces.  
  
"We'll see." said Debega.  
  
In a split second, before SL and Deadly had even a chance to draw their swords, Azuma and Debega had already attacked with their blades. It was so fast, it just resembled cuts just appearing. Deadly and SL managed to draw their swords and fend off their attackers for a couple seconds, but then they fell victim to more slashes. SL dropped to the ground, cut badly. Deadly was still up, clutching his broadsword, and staring down Azuma and Debega.  
  
"You see how much more powerful we've become?" chucked Azuma evily.  
  
Deadly did not reply. He just stood there, looking vacantly at his foes. They grinned, and sheathed their swords. Debega and Azuma turned to walk away, but Azuma mentioned something quick as they lifted into the air.  
  
"You'll be seeing a lot more of us in this war, Deadly. Not to mention our army also." They flew away across the sky, leaving the badly hurt Spectral Link, and Deadly Warrior with their cryptic message: Not to mention our army. Deadly pulled out a comn link, and opened a transmission to The Marauder.  
  
"Ridley," started Deadly, "the mission is a failure. I need a transport now. SL's hurt, and we need to get out of here. I also have some bad news."  
  
He turned off the comn link, and let his hand droop down beside him. He stood there, just waiting for the ship to arrive. 


	3. Master Link's encounter

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: You know the routine.

As Deadly Warrior stood motionless, still clutching his communicator, Spectral Link gathered himself off the ground and stood beside him. 

"Deadly, who the hell were those freaks?"

Deadly did not immediately respond.

"Foes from my past. Azuma is a Daemon, an elite type of Demon. And the other is Debega, my mortal enemy. He is the result of the fusion of my 3 brothers."

"I see."

Deadly and SL sat down on the grassy plains of Hyrule field, and began to reveal each other's past.

After a couple hours of talking, Deadly looked up and saw a small transport land a couple meters away from him and SL. They got up, and ran to the ship. As they stepped onboard, they were greeted by Zaxton and Ganondorf.

"Hello Deadly, SL." said Zaxton.

"Hello Zaxton. When we get to the Marauder, I have some bad news."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

"A Daemon?" asked Zaxton from his chair across from Deadly.

"Yes. A Daemon is an elite type of Demon." replied Deadly.

"And who was the other?" asked Ganondorf.

"His name is Debega. He is the fusion of my 3 other brothers, Beta, Delta and Omega. He is more powerful then the Daemon, Azuma, and will stop at nothing to destroy the Multiverse." continued Deadly.

"Then they are more of a threat to us then Mater Link's forces." announced Bowser in a low tone.

"Yes....unfortunately. Debega also knows all of my fighting techniques."

"S-sshit." hissed Ridley.

"Well, now we have to think of a plan and where they will strike next." announced Master Hand.

"Fine." replied SL.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Master Link stood at the bridge of the Zephyrus, staring vacantly into the skies that lay before him. As the Zephyrus began to move faster, Master Link felt something strong approaching.

He could feel they would attack. Master Link turned to face his crew.

"Something is coming. Get to your battle stations!" he yelled.

They all ran to the stations, and powered up the guns.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Debega and Azuma stopped in front of the air ship in front of them. They both grinned.

"This the thing you sensed Debega?" asked Azuma.

"Yes. On board, I can sense an extremely powerful warrior, as strong as Deadly Warrior." announced Debega.

"Well then, lets destroy him!"

The two evil ones charged the massive air ship as it opened fire on them. They dodged it with ease, and proceeded to launch a flurry of KI blasts at it. The Air ship took some damage, but Debega and Azuma realized it wasn't enough. Debega went to the left side of the ship, and powered up a large blast. He launched it, creating a hole in the side. Inside, Debega could see the silhouette of a warrior with a gun and a sword in hand. Debega knew that was the one he sensed.

"Eat this, freak!" yelled the warrior as he launched a couple laser bolts at Debega.

 They impacted with his chest, and tore away some flesh. Debega winced in pain, but to him, it was nothing. He charged some KI, as the warrior leapt from the hole in the ship, and put his gun in his holster. He charged Debega as Azuma charged him.

"Identify yourself!" yelled the gun and sword welding warrior.

"I am Debega, the ultimate lifeform."

Azuma spoke up.

"And I am Azuma, Daemon from the Neitherrealm, servant of the darkness."

"Yeah, and I'm Master Link, the first!"

Master Link broke his sword into two, and charged Debega, unaware of Azuma behind him. Master Link swiped furiously at Debega, but, with his two golden gauntlets, blocked the swipes. Debega whipped out his sword, and began to block Master Link's shots with it. As Master Link was about to use a KI blast, Azuma caught up, and landed two painful punches into Master Link's back . Master Link dropped one of his swords (A/N I'm gonna start calling 'em Cutlass's now, cause that's what they are), but Azuma grabbed it.

Master Link turned to face Azuma, but was slashed across the back by Debega's sword. As he floated there with pain, Debega and Azuma turned to face each other, then Master Link.

"We will let you live, you pathetic weakling. But next time you cross with us, we _will _destroy you." said Azuma as he threw Master Link's Cutlass back to him.

Master Link caught it, and watched the two maniacal warriors fly off. He turned, and headed back to the Zephyrus. As he stepped through the gap they had created, he lifted metal into place and made a makeshift wall. Master Link walked up to the bridge, where his crew looked astounded at him.

"Who were they?" asked Vegeta.

Master Link let out a loud sigh, and lifted his head up.

"They are Debega and Azuma. And it looks as though we have more enemies on our hands."

They all stood silent, and pondered their fates....... 


	4. The Alliance

High above the planet Nintendo, a starship fleet began to enter it's seemingly peaceful atmosphere.  
  
From the bridge of the flagship, the Marauder, Deadly Warrior on looked the flames that began to form on the hull of the ship from the heat of the atmosphere.  
  
Grinning, he turned and sat down in a nearby chair. Spectral Link walked up to him, from just finishing a spar.  
  
"Hey Deadly."  
  
"Hello SL."  
  
"I just needed to know what area of Nintendo we are going to. I wasn't at the briefing."  
  
"Mushroom Kingdom. Master Link and the Smashers have set a camp there and are recruiting."  
  
"Good."  
  
Spectral Link turned and walked off the bridge, and into a nearby door. Deadly gazed out the main window, and realized, they had arrived. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* Master Link was the first to notice. The enemy had arrived. Master Link drew his sword, and split them into Cutlass's. The first of the many ships touched down, as the Smashers; as well as the new recruits, formed behind ML and readied for combat. The large doors of the capitol ships opened, and Space Pirates and Wire Frames marched out. Some others came out of one of the ships. ML recognized most of them, but not one.  
  
"So we meet again, ML." announced one.  
  
"Deadly Warrior..." said ML silently.  
  
"So you remember. Well, I have brought a new friend," said Deadly as he pointed to Spectral Link.  
  
Spectral Link grinned evilly, and drew his sword and shield.  
  
"You look exactly like Link!" yelled ML.  
  
"Thus the name Spectral Link." said Spectral Link.  
  
"Enough talk!" yelled the blue hedgehog, Sonic from behind, "Let's rock!"  
  
*music starts* (A/N this wont be a songfic, don't worry.)  
  
Both sides charged each other. The Smashers, obviously stronger then wire frames, had somewhat of an advantage. Deadly and SL hovered above most of the fray, but was greeted by punches in the face.  
  
"Gah!" yelled SL.  
  
ML was floating there, grinning. Deadly drew his Broadsword, and Spectral Link drew his.  
  
SL charged ML, and their blades clashed. Deadly just floated there, and watched to two delivering more and more blows. SL tried a diagonal slash, but ML dodged it. He retaliated with a quick KI blast, which SL defended with his shield. But the force of the blast sent the shield flying out of his hands. Deadly caught it quickly, and through it back to his ally.  
  
"I see you are strong, Spectral Link." said Master Link.  
  
"Stronger then you can imagine!" yelled SL as he slashed ML on the leg.  
  
"Damn! Well, I see it's time to take it up a notch!"  
  
*music picks up*  
  
ML began powering up a lot more KI then before. Deadly recognized this state of power.  
  
"Spectral Link!" called Deadly.  
  
SL turned to face his friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He is powering up to the Sayjin Level! Be extremely careful!"  
  
SL grinned.  
  
"He's not the only one who can become Sayjin!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Deadly.  
  
SL began powering up exactly like ML. Deadly floated there, dumbstruck that SL could turn Sayjin. Both of the warriors were finished powering up, and now had spiky black vertical hair.  
  
"How did you become Sayjin?!" yelled ML.  
  
"Same as you; The Cursed Springs."  
  
"So you have been to the Ranma ½ Universe?"  
  
"Yes. Now enough talk! Let's go!" Both warriors, with their new powers charged each other again. They fought with immense strength, the whole battle had stopped just to watch them at it. SL tried kicking his foe, but was sent back by a swift punch to the face. SL managed the pain, and launched a couple KI blasts at ML. He dodged a couple, although, he was struck by one in the shoulder. ML winced, but withstood it. They charged again, and began fighting extremely fast (think DBZ). They had both realized they were equally matched in physical strength. They continued to battle, until Deadly, from the side, sensed something coming. He recognized those energy signals.  
  
"Spectral Link!" yelled Deadly.  
  
SL broke off from the fight.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I sense Debega and Azuma coming!"  
  
SL and ML both were shocked.  
  
"And it seems they are not alone."  
  
"Azuma and Debega?" screamed ML in shock.  
  
Both Deadly and SL turned to face him.  
  
"You know them?" inquired Deadly.  
  
ML let out a sigh.  
  
"Yes, they attacked my Airship, the Zephyrus."  
  
They were all silent for a moment, even the soldiers.  
  
"I know this may seem a little crazy, but, I propose we form an alliance to take them down." said ML.  
  
"Never!" yelled SL in shock.  
  
"Wait, SL. Maybe Master Link is right." SL turned around and looked at disbelief at his friend.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, but it seems as though it is the only way."  
  
SL floated, thinking for a second, and then spoke up.  
  
"Fine." he hissed.  
  
"Good," said ML, "Well then call off your troops, and tell them to attack Azuma and Debega."  
  
Deadly Warrior turned and looked down upon the battlefield.  
  
"Attention all of my troops! We have formed an Alliance with Master Link and the Smashers. This Alliance has been formed on account of two great evils coming out way! Debega, Azuma, and their Demon army. Once they arrive, attack right away!" As soon as he was done talking, him, SL, and ML, had realized, Azuma, Debega and their army had arrived. 


	5. Final Confrontation

They were all ready for Debega and Azuma. Master Link, Spectral Link, and Deadly Warrior all floated in a line, gripping their swords with all their might.  
  
"Here they come." said Spectral Link quietly.  
  
Azuma and Debega landed on the ground near the army, with quite a large army of their own behind them.  
  
"Ah, all three we wanted are here, Debega." hissed Azuma.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"No way you freak are gonna touch us!" yelled Master Link.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Both armies charged each other furiously, as ML, SL, and Deadly charged Azuma and Debega. Their Swords clashed crazily, swinging one way then the other. On the ground, all the Smashers transformed into their ultimate forms ( A/N here's the complete list. The only ones I changed were Ganondorf to Ganon, and Bowser to Giga-Bowser.  
  
z&num=1053849636&start=45.).  
  
"Die!" screamed Ganon as he swung his axes insanely, killing Demons.  
  
Giga-Bowser blanketed the Demons side of the field with fire, and with his immense size, crushed them under his weight.  
  
Up in the air, Deadly Warrior, Master Link and Spectral Link began to lose against their two enemies.  
  
"You have lost your edge, Deadly!" taunted Azuma, "When I fought you in Altea, you were much stronger then this!"  
  
This sent Deadly into a berserker rage of fury. He swiped mercilessly as Azuma, and was beginning to beat him. ML launched a kick into Debega's head, sending him forward, but then he fought back with a quick KI blast. ML dodged it, and whipped out his double pistols. He launched a volley of laser bolts at Debega. He dodged most of them, but some struck him. But he lived with the pain and charged against ML again. But Spectral Link was already behind him, and swiped mercilessly at Debega.  
  
Meanwhile, Deadly and Azuma were now facing off, DBZ style. Deadly threw an uppercut at Azuma, sending him up, but he came back with a kick onto the head. Deadly threw a punch into his manhood, and then kicked him back. Deadly then bolted up with a huge punch, sending him into the air. He charged up a KI blast, and Unleashed it onto Azuma.  
  
An explosion ensued, engulfing Azuma. But Deadly knew he was not deadly. Azuma then burst threw the smoke, with his sword drawn. He swiped at Deadly's hand, but he blocked it, just by putting his hand up.  
  
"How?" wondered Azuma aloud.  
  
"Now have I lost my edge?"  
  
Deadly punched the sword, shattering it on impact. Deadly then set off a storm of punches, beating Azuma up badly. He then moved back, and began focusing much of his energy. Azuma was to shocked to move, he just stared at the charging KI blast.  
  
"Goodbye Azuma," yelled Deadly, "Forever! Elemental Fury!"  
  
Deadly's most powerful attack, Elemental Fury, sprung from his hands, and sped towards Azuma. The blast impacted with his weakened body, disintegrating on impact. Deadly still had his hands pushed outwards. He lowered them, and turned to see ML and SL losing against Debega. Deadly charged Azuma, and kicked him in the back. He swung around to see Deadly grinning.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Debega punched Deadly, sending him onto the ground. Then he turned his sights on SL. He roundhouse kicked him, sending him down too. Now it was just ML. But even he wasn't a match for the great Master Link. Debega punched him in the face, sending him down too. But he wasn't finished. He teleported under him, and knocked him back up. ML was now unconscious, but he was still being beat by Debega. Debega launched one last punch, sending him into the ground and forming a crater.  
  
"Bwahahahaha! You may have defeated Azuma, but none of you will defeat me!"  
  
Debega charged a huge blast, and aimed it at the fallen warriors. But Deadly and SL got up. They had an idea. They emerged, and began preforming a series of moves.  
  
They both said in unison, "Fu-sion-HA!"  
  
A bright light surrounded the two, and when it cleared, a new warrior had taken their place. Debega hung in the air, shocked at this new fusion. He stopped charging, and stared.  
  
"I am Spectral Warrior!" he announced.  
  
All the fighting had stopped to watch him.  
  
"And now, I am here to vanquish you, Debega, once and for all!"  
  
Spectral Warrior charged Debega, and a huge fight ensued. They exchanged punches and kicks, each delivering a large amount of damage. But soon, Debega realized he couldn't win. He broke off of the fight, and began charging a massive energy blast "I will not be defeated again!"  
  
He was almost done charging. Debega laughed maniacally, but Spectral Warrior teleported behind him.  
  
"Wha-" stuttered Debega.  
  
Spectral Warrior punched hard into Debega's head, causing him to lose focus and stop charging up. He swung around, and tried in vain to kick SW. He dodged it with ease, and kicked him in return. Debega swung around, and punched SW. On the ground, Ridley had been gathering energy to transform into his ultimate form, in the shape of a human, Necro-Ridley. He transformed into it, and began to kill off the remaining Demons.  
  
Back in the air, SW and Debega were facing off again, delivering maximum damage possible. Then, Debega drew his sword, and SW drew his. A clash of the metal blades ensued, each one parrying the others attack. But finally, Debega got lucky, and stabbed SW, but not too deeply. SW's eyes widened as he looked down at the sword impaled into his stomach. Debega retracted his blade, and watched with delight as his strongest foe fell down to the ground.  
  
Om the ground, ML had regained consciousness, and shot a couple KI blasts at Debega. They burned Debega's back, sending him flying through the air. He didn't see Master Link, but he saw Spectral Warrior. Debega cackled and charged another blast, but this one was much bigger. He looked at Spectral Warrior, who was getting up, and unleashed the blast. But SW would not die this easily. He countered with a huge KI blast of his own, and in a matter of seconds, they were in a energy blast lock.  
  
Debega's face muscles tensed, and he clenched his teeth as he poured all of his energy into this one blast. SW sensed this, and did the same. He gave this blast all he could, and soon, there was an explosion so huge, it could be seen from space. When the smoke finally cleared, Master Link and the alliance killed off all the rest of the demons. But he also looked around, trying to find SW or Deadly or SL. But no such luck. The blast had killed both Spectral Warrior and Debega.  
  
But ML knew what to do. He teleported to guardian of planet Nintendo, and spoke to him about the Dragonballs. He had them, and ML summoned the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"What is your wish, Mortal?" asked the huge dragon.  
  
"I wish upon you, almighty Dragon, to wish everyone back who was killed in the war, except for Debega, Azuma, and the Demon army. And to fix all the damage done by the war, making it seem as though it never happend."  
  
"Granted." The Dragon disappeared back into the mystical balls as they turned to stone, and spread across the planet. ML thanked the guardian, and teleported back to the battlefield. Deadly Warrior and Spectral Link were there, beside Bowser and Necro-Ridley.  
  
"Master Link, how is it that I am still living? I was killed!" asked Spectral Link.  
  
"I revived you using the Dragonballs, as with you, Deadly Warrior."  
  
"Thank you, Master Link. You truly are a great ally."  
  
ML grinned, and stared up into the sky.  
  
"I guess now the thing to do...is CELEBRATE!" yelled Samus with delight.  
  
"Yeah!" replied everyone in unison. 


End file.
